Story Time With Seto
by evilbunnymusicbox
Summary: Odd little fan fic. about Kaiba reading Mokuba a bedtime story. NO YAIO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody! This is my first fanfic. So please be nice. This contains nothing bad so far except for language, which is why it's rated T,(just to be safe). My story is called ;**

**Story Time With Seto( My good friend Amanda is to thank for the name)**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN YUGI-OH (for now)**

**Warning: contains random stupidity**

**a . .**

Narrator

It was a cold December night. The Kaiba mansion was deserted of all it's maids and butlers, now the only ones left were the young CEO and his brother. It was about 12 o clock and Mokuba had become restless. _It's not exactly easy to sleep when your constantly surrounded by the sounds of alarms going off and Doberman's barking. _Mokuba, not the least bit tired decided to go to his brother's room and see of he could stay their for a while.

When he reached his brother's room he could see a dim light escaping from under his door. Mokuba crossed his fingers, held his breath, and knocked 3 times.

The young CEO opened the door with somewhat of a surprised look on his face, he was after all a little surprised at what his brother was doing up so late.

"You O.K. kid?", he asked, a sympethetic look creeping over his face.

Mokuba new he was gonna stay up late again, maybe even all night. The company was urging him to finish the new duel disk he had been working on before the Sunday meeting. Mokuba new his brother would not rest until it was completely perfect, and to him nothing was **ever** perfect.

"Yeah..well…umm…I was wondering if I could stay in your room tonight." He gathered up his courage and stopped stammering. "It's really hard to sleep with the alarms going off and everything, especially since my room isn't sound proof like yours." Mokuba happily fidgeted, now very pleased with the convincing argument he had just put up. All it needed was the finishing touch, He laughed silently to himself, then without warning out on the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

Seto, at first, was unwilling to look directly into Mokuba's huge orbs, so he found a nice spot to look at on the wall. After a time, however, he was unable to take his brother's constant staring and finally gave in. "Alright, you can stay, BUT be quiet!" Seto warned in a tone that was even unfriendly for him.

Mokuba silently nodded, happy to stay awake with his brother all night rather then be alone. Soon after, however, the boy became tired of the never ending sounds of clicks on the keyboard. _Seto probably needs a break anyway, so maybe he won't mind reading his little bro a story_!

"Hey Seto I'll make you a bet." Seto looked up curiously and smirked slightly, forgetting all about the request he made for his brother's silence.

"Alright kid what's the bet?" Seto of course was not one to walk away from a challenge. Especially not one from his younger brother.

"Well it's really quite simple" Mokuba added with a smirk of his own. "All you have to do is last one bed time story with me, and I don't think your capable of doing that."

Seto was a little shocked that his brother under estimated his parenting abilities. Surly his brother had more faith in the great Seto Kaiba then that, maybe it was a trick. "What's the catch kid?" Seto asked sounding even more unsure of himself.

Mokuba gave a wicked smile. "There's no catch **Seto." **Mokuba dragged out his brother's name in an attempt to sound like the evil spirit of the millennium ring.


	2. The Scary Teane

**Hi, I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up! I just got a new computer and it was taking forever to get the internet running. Well here it is the next chapter. Please review. Flames will be ignored and spat upon, while criticism will be appreciated. Ya know it wouldn't hurt to actually get some nice comments once in a while. Anyway…**

**Warning: contains RANDOM STUPIDITY, and some interesting cough cough language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-oh. If I did it would hopefully be a lot less corny.**

"Well it's really quite simple" Mokuba added with a smirk. "All you have to do is last one bedtime story with me and I don't think you're capable of doing that."

Seto was a little shocked that his brother underestimated his parenting abilities. Surly his brother had more faith in the great Seto Kaiba then that, maybe it was a trick. "What's the catch kid?" Seto asked sounding a little bit unsure of himself.

Mokuba gave a wicked smile. "There's no catch **Seto**." Mokuba dragged out his brother's name in an attempt to sound like the spirit of the millennium ring. (For those of you who do not know what I am referring to; it's the way he says Seto's name when he dueling Kaiba on top of Kaiba corp.) "Like I said all you have to do is come up with one bedtime story that's interesting enough to entertain me." "If you do then I'll go back to my room and leave you alone for the rest of the night.

Seto thought for a moment. If he told his brother one measly bedtime story then he would be free to continue his work **alone** for the rest of the night. But what if he failed? _Oh well, it's not as though I can't tell my own little brother a bedtime story._ So Seto,(being Seto), excepted what he thought to be a ridiculous challenge from his younger brother. Unfortunately the great Seto Kaiba didn't **think** to ask his little brother what the consequences would be if he didn't succeed, (silly Seto).

_Once upon time their was a knight named Yugi._

"Oh' boy why do I get the feeling that I'm going to know all of the characters in this story?"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Now Yugi was the son of the great and powerful God Moton. One day Moton Grew tired of Yugi's Go lucky attitude and decided to send him off on a dangerous journey._

"Hey Seto that's not very nice thing to do to Yugi, you don't really want him to be sent off on a dangerous journey?"

"Yes actually I do, and since when am I ever a nice person Mokuba?" "Now if I may continue."

_So one cool December morning the great God Moton lifted up his mighty foot and kicked little Yugi right out of the palace._

_Yugi, highly distraught, set out on his mystical journey. Now some might ask to where exactly little Yugi was traveling. Well the truth be told Yugi wasn't quite sure where he was going. Yugi had been traveling for what felt like days, though it had only been to hours, when he tripped over what appeared to be a huge hairy dog. Well to Yugi's relief it wasn't a dog, rather a man trapped in a doggy costume. The poor mongrel had been sealed in this hideous suit because he had tried to run away from his master. The only way for him to get out was if he returned to his master and beg forgiveness_

"_Hi Joey, I didn't expect to see you in Kaiba's story."_

"_You really think I wanna be in a story made up be dat stuck up punk?" "Seriously Yug, I thought you knew me better then that!" _

"Shut-up both of you!" Kaiba screamed, probably waking up all the maids in neighboring houses. "It's my god damn story so shut up and stop butting in!"

**"NOW"**

_Yugi and his **lap dog** Joey set out together to find Joey's master. On their way Yugi met and fell in love with a beautiful "women" named Tea-ne._


	3. Flower Power

Hi, it's been a while. Not sure when this chapie will actually reach you. I'm gonna type parts of it during my frees at school and then save it on a floppy disk. I wanna do a sequel to this story called "drinkin that weed", the story is so random, and a lot of it makes no sense, but that's the beauty of it. Are you even allowed to do sequels to other peoples stories? Or do you have to get permission from the author first? If any one bothers to read this please tell me.

**May: "Your rambling again."**

**Opps…sorry, on with the story**

**Warning: Lots a Tea bashing, sorry to all those who like her. Also there will be hints that Seto likes Serenity. Why? Because I promised no yaio, that's why.**

**Disclaimer: do you honestly think I own it?**

**Recap**

_Yugi and his** lap dog** Joey set out to find Joey's master. On their way Yugi met and fell in love with a bewitching "woman" named Tea-ne._

Recap over They fell madly in love got married in a Buddhist temple off the side of Mount Fuji, BUT SOMETHING WASN'T RIGHT. 

"_Yugi dear, what's wrong?" asked the 'peculiar' young maiden whom he had so quickly agreed to marry._

"_It's nothing, I just wish my father was hear. I haven't seen him in three whole hours!"_

"_Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry I wish their was something I could do."_

"_That's O.K. Tea-ne, but is it my imagination or is their something bothering you as well?"_

"_Well actually there is, I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you." "See I'm actually a succubus sent from the darkest depths of hell to steal your soul." With that murkiness surrounded the mountain and bolts of lightning danced across the sky. Tea-ne let out a maleficent laugh and morphed into her true form. A crimson red, hairy dragon with horns the size of trees hovered in the sky. Tea-the thing then proceeded in swallowing the Buddhist priests in one gulp. Yugi and Joey both let out girl like screams and bolted down the mountain, leaving the future bride alone at the alter. _

"_Wait, Yugi!" "NO, I just want TO LOVE."_

_MEAN WHILE_

_The little boy continued on his lengthy and tedious journey to find Joey's master. After about 20 minutes or so of mindless rambling on about friendship, the heart of the cards, gay lovers…_

"_What?"_

"_Oh nothing…"_

_Anyway they came across a huge meadow teeming with flowers. "Wow Yugi, I wonder what kind a fair maiden rules over this land? It's so…" Just as Joey was about to finish his sentence two men appeared out of nowhere attired in long white robes. The men were decked out in gold jewelry, flowers, and surprisingly each had a duel disk. The first was taller, but less attractive due to the fact that all his hair was jelled up into one ridiculous spike on the top of his head. The second had outlandish black hair pulled into a ponytail, with a metallic die sticking out of his ear._

_"What brings you to the land of Serenity?"_

_"Oh please great flower um…people, we just wish to pass through your land to continue on our journey."_

_The two men exchanged quick glances with each other, as if they were almost trying to communicate through their eyes. This etched poor little Yugi, who felt they were being rude by not introducing themselves. 'If someone_ dared this in my fathers presence they would be tortured. I can see it now, first the guards would gauge out their eyes with spoons, then they be lashed with in inches of their life and then they'd have to sit through one of those heart of the card speeches, and then…'


End file.
